


Cálculos

by PumpkinBird



Series: Mpreg - Cálculos y el 20% [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, brendonmpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon está asustado esperando un diagnóstico, y Ryan está estresado porque no puede resolver ciertas ecuaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cálculos

**Cálculos**

Brendon se sienta en la sala de espera. Sujeta su cartera a su pecho como las mujeres hacen, como si quisieran aferrarse a algo antes de caer en la agonía de no saber qué diablos le sucede. Tiene las piernas cruzadas, lo que quiera o no le da bastante más parecido a una señora, y el pie que está debajo se mueve con velocidad, con la ansiedad horrenda que le come los nervios.

Está en una clínica de un médico que le recomendó Ryan, su novio, quien por cierto es un grandísimo hijo de puta que no le quiso acompañar que porque tiene trabajo que hacer, un grandísimo hijo de puta insensible que no entiende que Brendon lo necesita ahí, a su lado.

Lleva más de un mes sintiendo dolor en la zona lumbar, además de molestia al orinar, unas nauseas tremendas y ha tenido que limpiar el piso 3 veces porque a vomitado en él.

Y está paranoico porque esos síntomas le suenan muy parecidos a los que tienen las mujeres cuando están embarazada, y aunque sabe que eso es casi imposible que le pase a él {casi, porque hace unos meses leyó en una revista que el 20% de los hombres también se pueden embarazar} no deshecha la idea, es más, se la mete a la cabeza como un clavo que es martillado a la fuerza, según él, para que no recienta tanto la sorpresa cuando le digan  _-¡Hey! Amigo, eres uno de esos raros parte del 20 por ciento de la población ¡Felicidades! ¿Para cuándo el baby shower?_

¡No!

En sus manos temblorinas está sujetado el número 22, y una pantallita negra con número rojos reza “21” así que su turno se acerca y él no sabe si quiere saber la respuesta. ¿Y si tiene cáncer? ¿Y si Ryan el muy hijo de puta le pegó el SIDA? ¿Y si está embarazado? ¡¿Y SI ESTÁ EMABARAZODO, TIENE CÁNCER, Y LE DETECTAN SIDA? Virgen bendita que ojalá que no.

Se estremece cuando la mujer de la recepción, así menudita y repeinada, dice su numerito con una potente vos que es escuchada hasta el final de la sala, y la sala es grande, realmente grande. Brendon está muerto de miedo, las piernas le tiemblan y no se levanta hasta que la recepcionista vuelva a llamar a su número, advirtiendo que si nadie contesta, se pasará al siguiente.

El pobrecillo levanta la mano y se levanta torpemente de su lugar, extrañando ya su duro y frío asiento.

-Oh, un gusto conocerlo, señor Urie.

El consultorio es blanco sin ninguna mancha, impecable. Hay reconocimientos y fotos elegantes colgadas de las paredes, y un gran escritorio de roble al centro. También hay una camilla de exploración y por allá cree ver instrumentos de tortura ¿O son para ultrasonidos? ¡Él qué va a saber!

Asiente nervioso, ambas manos temblándole en el regazo.

-¿Qué tal está el señor Ross? Hace mucho que no viene por aquí, y me alegra que no se enferme, pero ya le extraño.

Brendon sabe que ese sujeto fue compañero del hermano de Ryan cuando iban en preparatoria, así que debe tener 5 años más que él, también sabe que fueron grandes amigos, y que Ryan fue cuando él se graduó en medicina, y que Raymond Toro (como reza la placa sobre el escritorio del hombre) fue a verle cuando Ryan se graduó en arquitectura.

Se permite un segundo en observar al hombre totalmente vestido de blanco, pero con un gran afro en la cabeza que le hace sentir a Brendon estar calvo, a pesar de que no lo está.

-Él está bien, solo que no ha podido venir porque tiene trabajo.

Repite casi las mismas palabras que le dijo su novio esta mañana. Maldito bastardo.

Toro se ríe, recordando el amor de su amigo a romperse la cabeza entre un montón de números y operaciones.

-Vale, está bien. Ahora pasemos contigo, Brendon.

El nombrado traga saliva, totalmente asustado.

-¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunta, uniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio de madera.

-Bueno, estoy bastante nervioso y asustado porque ni siquiera mi novio quiso acompañarme, y realmente yo…

-No, Brendon –Se ríe el del afro- me refiero a los síntomas que has notado en ti.

El pelinegro forma una gran “O” con su boca y se ruboriza.

-Bueno… he tenido molestias al orinar y me duele por aquí –señala en su cuerpo- y me dan mareos y vómitos, y tengo problemas para… eso.

-¿Eso? –Pregunta Toro.

-Si… eso, usted sabe… -Ray indica que no, que no lo sabe. Y Brendon se quiere morir de vergüenza, seguro está peor que un jitomate- no puedo tener erecciones porque  _me duele_.

Ahora quien forma la “O” es Toro, comprendiendo. Y Brendon solo ruega a Dios para que haga que se lo trague el suelo, o una ballena.

El médico le hace levantarse y le indica que se acueste en la camilla

Comienza con la auscultación, y le empieza a dar golpecitos en el abdomen diciendo que a eso se le llama “percusión”, y un montón de otras cosas que solo entre médicos se entienden. Brendon no puede evitar morderse las uñas y encoger el cuerpo cada que Toro le toca haciendo presión, porque le dan cosquillas.

-Bueno, señor Urie, y dígame ¿A tenido sangrado al orinar?

Brendon asiente, su mente pesando _¿eso quiere decir que tengo SIDA?_

Pero el medico no dice nada más y sigue revisando.

-Muy bien, tengo una teoría –dice al fin- pero primero, necesito mandarle a hacer unos análisis…

-¡¿Me voy a morir?!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Me dio SIDA?! ¿CÁNCER? ¡Usted dígame! ¡Oh, no! ¡ES PARVOVIRUS? –y se hecha a llorar.

Raymond Toro parpadea un par de veces, su paciente llorando como un descocido.

-¿Qué? ¡El parvovirus ni siquiera es de humanos, es de perros! Y por supuesto que no es cáncer, yo más bien estoy pensando en cálculos renales.

_¿Cálcu-qué?_

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira. Brendon, no te estreses. Los cálculos renales son bastante comunes y generalmente no hay muchas complicaciones cuando se tratan a tiempo, y tú lo estás. No te martirices, por el momento solo quiero que vayas a casa y descanses esos nervios, que estás encrespado como los de un gato, y mañana temprano cuando te levantes al baño tendrás que recoger una muestra de orina en un botecito que Jackie, la recepcionista, te va a proporcionar. Y me lo traes mañana, y mañana mismo descartamos cualquier otra enfermedad. No te angusties, o te van a salir arrugas.

-Está… está bien. –suspira, notablemente más tranquilo.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana y salúdame a Ryan de mi parte.

-Muchas gracias, y lo haré.

Lo que en realidad hace es imaginarse mentalmente en que le aventará la plancha por la cabeza, porque le ha dejado casi morir solo en su desgracia. Pero cuando entra a su apartamento, golpeando la puerta detrás de él, lo primero que ve es a su novio con los brazos sobre la mesa, descansando su cabeza en estos y un montón de planos, papeles, calculadoras y lápices a su lado.

Es cuando le ve que todos esos pensamientos homicidas se le escapan de la mente, y en vez de aventarle la plancha por la cabeza le cubre con una manta por los hombros, cubriéndolo del frío. Y lo ve tan lindo y tierno que no puede aguantarse darle un beso en el cabello por más enojado que esté con él.

-¿Mhh? –Murmura Ryan, quien se a despertado a pesar de que Brendon todo lo hace con mucho cuidado.

-Shh… ya he regresado. –Le murmura en vos baja, volviendo a acomodar la manta que le ha escurrido por los hombros.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tal te fue? –Brendon suspira, dejando de recoger los lápices de dibujo.

-Supongo que bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué es? –Su novio se termina sentando, agarrando las esquinas de la manta para mantenerse cubierto.

-Aún no lo sabe… quiere hacerme estudios mañana.

Ryan sonríe.

-Ray sabe lo que hace, cariño.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me quita que haya estado a punto de morir de miedo.

-Oh, Brend, lo siento… sabes que me hubiera encantado acompañarte, pero sabes que…

-Sí, sí… trabajo. –dice con cierta tristeza.

-Mira, me apuraré a terminar todas están benditas operaciones y te prometo que mañana temprano te acompañaré a tus estudios, ¿está bien?

Una sonrisita alegre se extiende por la cara de Brendon, mientras rápido va y se sienta sobre el regazo de su novio.

-Eres el mejor. –Le sonríe y luego le besa.

…

-Eres el mejor maldito hijo de puta. –refunfuña mientras azota la puerta del auto y enciende el motor.

Después de un montón de besitos melosos y algunos saltitos provocativos que le dio Brend como agradecimiento a Ryan (y al amiguito de Ryan) éste se bajó de su regazo para irse a esconder debajo de las cobijas porque el frío estaba tremendo. Y su lindo y perfecto novio se quedó en la cocina, trabajando hasta tarde resolviendo esos cálculos matemáticos que tanto le estaban matando el cerebro.

Pero ésta mañana cuando ha intentado despertarle para que lo acompañe, como prometió, Ryan estaba dormido en el mismo lugar que lo dejo, con la manta en el suelo y la baba sobre la calculadora. Brendon le gritó para que despertase, pero Ryan balbuceo cosas inentendibles o sin sentido como “Cuánto has engordado, Brend” o “¿Me traes una quesadilla? Para volverse a dormir.

Brendon arranca y conduce el Nissan rojo a una notable velocidad, aunque como siempre muy precavido. Murmuró un montón de maldiciones y un montón de cosas que se prometió a sí mismo que le haría a Ryan, la primera en encabezar la lista es castrarlo.

Se estaciona en el mismo lugar de ayer, vuelve a azotar la puerta y salé aun refunfuñando y azotando los pies como todo niño chiquito.

Llegando se registra y Jackie le pasa un botecito transparente de tapa roja, y le hace pasar al baño. ¡Uff! El día de ayer Toro le ha preguntado si siente dolor al orinar, y ¡Dolor es poco! Hasta se le salen pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, y se las atribuye a los cálculos y no a Ryan. Por supuesto que no a Ryan.

-¡Brendon! Qué bueno verte por aquí otra vez, ¿Cómo has estado? –Toro le palmea el hombro, recibiéndolo dentro del consultorio mientras hace que Brendon le pase el botecito a la enfermera. -¿Le has mandado mis saludos a Ryan?

Brendon rechina los dientes con fuerza.

-Quiero suponer que eso significa que están peleados. Bueno, no importa, tenemos 45 minutos antes de que nos entreguen los resultados. Si gustas puedes esperar afuera.

Y así como así, Brendon está de nuevo solo.

Se queda fuera de la clínica sentado en el pasto, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y la mirada hacia el cielo, tan solo viendo las nubes pasar.

Sabe que Ryan no lo ha hecho con mala intención, por más que le duela a Brendon, pero tan solo está tratando de cumplir con su trabajo, porque bien sabe Brend que de los dos, quien más aporta a la casa es Ryan.

Ryan es un arquitecto que apenas se ha graduado hace 3 años, pero que se está abriendo paso y ya está recibiendo trabajos hasta por la esquina, y que gracias a eso, ambos tienen para salir a restaurantes caros y que Ryan le regale cosas bonitas, o chocolates carísimos que están sabrosísimos, así que no debería enojarse ni ponerse triste. Pero bueno, lo está por más egoísta que suene.

Pasados los 45 minutos, Jackie repite su número.

-Muy bien, señor Urie, aquí tengo los resultados y estoy muy complacido en decirle que le he acertado al diagnóstico, y le quiero repetir que no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque el procedimiento a seguir es bastante seguro y que solo implica una pequeña operación.

Y con eso ya hace que Brendon sienta el estómago en el cuello. No le gustan las operaciones, odia las agujas y sobre todo, todo, todo, eso de “pequeña” no le hace sentir seguro.

-Solo quiero mandarte a hacer un análisis más, pero ese será mañana. Estas libre por hoy, Brendon, solo no comas nada de sales y reduce las grasas por estos días en los que te programamos la operación, y come  _muy bien_. –Esto último lo remarca, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Brendon asiente y sale de ahí como si estuviera mareado, flotando en la inmensidad. Y cuando menos se lo espera ya está en la puerta de su casa, con las llaves de fuera a punto de abrir cuando alguien más lo hace desde dentro, y es Ryan.

Oh, Ryan.

Ambos se quedan mirando por muchos minutos, poco a poco ambas cejas de Urie se van juntando, y con mucha más velocidad una sonrisita de “ _no rompo ni un plato_ ” se le forma a Ross.

-Estás muerto. –Le dic Brendon, antes de aventarse sobre él y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Quiere culpar que la sensibilidad que siente es a causa de lo de en la mañana, y trata de hacerse creer que la razón por la cual está llorando-pegando-besando a Ryan también es cosa del diagnóstico. Todo es culpa de los malditos cálculos.

-Wow, wow ¿Brend? ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta sorprendido, con un Brendon que está sobre de él, quitándose la camisa con un llanto tremendo en los ojos.

-Cállate y bésame.

…

-¡Ryan, que gusto! -Raymond les recibe en la puerta con un sobre blanco en manos, sonrisa en boca y un gran abrazo a su amigo de años. –Hacía años sin vernos.

-Desde ese último hueso roto.

-Desde ese último hueso roto.- concuerda Ray, antes de girarse a Brendon.

-Sí quieres puedes pasar con Jackie, ya sabes qué debes de hacer.

Y así como así, Brendon se encuentra de nuevo en ese frío baño, solo, tan solo con un botecito transparente de tapa roja.

Regresa, con botecito en mano y mueca de asco en rostro, antes de pasárselo a Jackie. Tan solo tiene que escuchar las risas para llegar hasta su novio y su médico.

-¡Oh, me lo imagino! ¡Con lo sensible que ha estado!

Las risas cesan cuando Brendon carraspea, con cara de pocos amigos, y muy consciente de que han estado hablando de él.

-¿Ya está? –Pregunta Ryan, Brendon asiente con molestia.

-Excelente, entonces los veo a ambos en 40 minutos.

…

-Brend, lo siento. –El nombrado voltea, sorprendido de que su novio le pida disculpas. Le ve a los ojos, tiene una mirada cansada y bolsas purpura debajo de los ojos, señal de sus desvelos. –Pero es que…

-Ya se, el trabajo.

-No… bueno sí, pero también creo que es tiempo de que sepas que he aceptado todo este montón de proyectos por la única razón de que quiero llevarte de crucero…

¿Y eso? ¿De dónde vino?

-¿Qué? –Brendon se gira, una sonrisita en el rostro de su novio. -¿Estás bromeando?

Ryan niega.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa de aniversario.

-¡Aw, Ryan! –Brendon se avienta sobre su novio, como por sexagésima vez desde que todo esto comenzó, y Ryan recibe entre risas los besos que le da su novio.

-Ray me ha dicho que tienes cálculos.

-Si…

-Así que los dos tenemos problemas con esas cosas ¿eh? –bromea, refiriéndose a los cálculos matemáticos que no puede terminar de resolver.

-Eso creo. –también se ríe.

-Perdona por hacerte pasar por todo ese miedo solo…

-No importa ya… -Le contesta su novio, que de un tiempo para acá se ha puesto más cariñoso.

Bueno –suspira- creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a ver el diagnostico final, quiero estar enterado de lo que procede.

Brendon asiente.

…

-Ya está confirmado, se trata de pequeños cálculos renales alojados en tu vejiga. -Brendon le aprieta la mano con fuerza a Ryan, porque sin duda eso no le hace sentir ni siquiera un poqutio más tranquilo. –Como le decía a Urie, Ryan, se trata de una pequeña y sencilla operación para remover las piedras, y la dieta a seguir es comida baja en sodio, y con eso me refiero a  _nada_  de sodio y no refrescos, ni azucares, ni dulces –Dice, y Brendon siente que le va a dar algo ¿cómo se supone va a sobrevivir sin esos chocolates tan ricos que Ryan le compra?- Pero sobre todo, necesitarás tomar algunas píldoras, vitaminas y unas ricas pastillas de ácido fólico, porque hay algo más ahí dentro. –Raymond Toro dice esto mientras señala a Brendon- y eso de ahí es algo que va a requerir otra operación en 6 meses.

Brendon mira a Ryan.

Ryan mira a Brendon.

Ambos miran a Toro.

-¡Te voy a castrar!

Y Brendon vuelve a saltar sobre Ryan.

…

La cirugía de los cálculos quedo programada para dentro de 2 semanas, lo más antes posible para que el vientre y lo que hay debajo no estorbe mucho durante la operación, y es que en cuanto Brendon cumpla los 4 meses, Raymond asegura que su barriga será tan grande que si vuelve a saltar sobre Ryan, terminará por aplastarlo.

Y ambos novios están algo conmocionados, Brendon echándole la culpa de sus males a Ryan, y Ryan sin poder sentarse en la mesa a trabajar en esas operaciones y cálculos del trabajo.

El día de la primera intervención quirúrgica llega y Brendon no podría estar más asustado de lo que ya está, pero cuando le dicen que la anestesia será inhalada y no inyectada, éste se queda más tranquilo y se deja hacer.

Cuando termina la cirugía, Brendon está en una camilla bastante incomoda, sus brazos conectados a un montón de aparatos y agujitas insertándose en su piel que por  **ningún motivo**  va a ver.

Ryan entra a su habitación, un “tock tock” escuchándose en la puerta antes de que ésta se abra.

-Buenos días, Brend. –Su novio alza los ojos desde la cama, tiene los ojos rojos y un constante beep de trasfondo que no lo ha dejado dormir. Ryan sonríe, rosas y chocolates en mano, mientras ve desde esa posición en la que su novio está recostado como su barriga está redondeada, la sabana acoplándose a la forma.

-Hola –dice cansado pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? –Brendon le mira, cansado y como preguntando  _“¿es enserio?”_

-Me acaban de operar y tengo una pelota en la panza, ¿tu cómo crees que me siento?

Ryan se ríe, a pesar de la molestia en la cara de Urie.

-Bueno, perdón… -Arrastra una silla hasta ponerla junto a la cama de Brendon, se sienta y le toma de la mano. –Sé que el médico te dijo que nada de dulces, pero nadie se va a enterar. –Dice, mientras desenvuelve un chocolatito.

Brendon sonríe.

-Eres el mejor. –Dice mientras recibe en sus labios el dulce pedazo tan sabroso que no ha probado en meses, y que se le derrite en la boca.

-Ya se –dice, presumiendo.

Si Brendon tuviera fuerzas, y ganas, y de verdad quisiera, giraría los ojos y le pegaría un golpe.

Su novio le besa en la frente, una de sus manos posadas sobre el vientre abultado de Brendon.

-Ryan… -dice- soy de ese 20% de la población que es rara…

-Tú siempre has sido raro, y un sensible… -Brendon hace un esfuerzo por pegarle, pero no puede y Ryan se ríe.- pero así eres perfecto.

Y entonces ambos sonríen, sus miradas tan enamoradas como siempre lo han estado, con la única diferencia de que ahora son 3 y no solo 2. Y Brendon piensa que no hay nada más perfecto que eso.

Y le agradece a los cálculos, porque ya tienen 3 boletos para un crucero por el mediterráneo, y porque de no ser por ello no estaría enterado de ese hermoso bebé creciendo dentro de él, y seguiría pensando que quizá tiene cáncer, o SIDA, o cualquier cosa que le pondría los pelos y los nervios de punta. Pero sobre todo, está feliz porque está enterado de ese hermoso bebé creciendo dentro de él.

 

Su vida no podría ser más perfecta. 


End file.
